


10:41 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute Supergirl's scowling spirit faded into view before he remembered abandoning her.





	10:41 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute Supergirl's scowling spirit faded into view before he remembered abandoning her as a creature attacked them recently.

THE END


End file.
